The Christmas List
by Sehrezad
Summary: Emily has never written a Christmas list before... Morgan is about to change that… Will she get what she wants? Written for Gone Country Challenge.
1. It's Almost Christmas

**The Christmas L****ist**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything connecting to this show._

_Summary: Emily has never written a Christmas list before... Morgan is about to change that… Will she get what she wants? Written for the Gone Country Challenge._

***

"When you said yesterday that it's nearly Christmas, what did I want? And I thought, just love me... That's what I want for Christmas." - **Nancy Wilson**(_That's What I Want For Christmas_)

***

_**Chapter 1**__**: Christmas Is Almost Here**_

Derek Morgan was sitting in his seat staring out of the window watching the clouds go by. He didn't notice it but he was humming. What's more, he was humming a Christmas song while his fingers were beating the rhythm on the small table in front of him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a, though unexpected, not at all unwelcome feeling. He looked down his now still hand, which was covered by Emily's smaller one, and when he looked up at the woman sitting across from him, he could see that she was somewhat annoyed.

"What?" He asked confused not missing the fact that Emily's hand was still on his own. He didn't complain, though.

"What do you mean what?" She asked him with raised eyebrows as if he had wanted to know if Santa really existed. "My head is killing me and while I can live with your humming, your drumming is really driving me crazy. So…" She told him in a low voice and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she leant back in her seat placing her hands into her lap. "…stop it. Please."

"Alright…" Morgan told her slowly, thinking very hard what she could have talked about. "But I wasn't humming." Or was he?

"Oh, you definitely were." Emily smiled at him.

"Oh…" Now he felt really embarrassed about being caught humming. "Hey, Christmas is almost here. Have you written your Christmas list?" He inquired eager to change the subject.

Emily's smile vanished from her face and she quickly turned her head to look out of the window. Morgan frowned at her sudden change of mood and fidgeted a little before he would have spoken up again.

"Come on, Emily." He smiled at her somewhat nervously not really knowing what had changed her mood so fast. "Tell me. What do you have on your Christmas list?"

"I don't have any Christmas list. I never had." She told him sharply, which surprised Morgan in a great deal. However, he wasn't about to give up his inquiring.

"You never had one? Not even as a kid?" Emily just shook her head without looking at him. Apparently she didn't feel like talking about the upcoming holiday. "You're lying. Every kid's writing letters to Santa…"

"Well, I was not every kid…" This time when she snapped, she looked at Morgan straight in the eye daring him to continue with the topic.

Morgan was taken aback by her demeanor. The woman in front of him wasn't the Emily he considered one of his best friends… or the woman he had fallen in love with. No. She was the Emily who was dealing with cold blooded killers on a daily basis. She was distant and cold. And Morgan didn't like it one bit. He took a deep breath regretting all of his prying.

"I'm sorry." He told her solemnly. "I didn't mean to make you snap. I just thought…"

"No…" Emily cut in, her face softened. "You didn't do anything." She looked down into her lap. "It's just that I… I've never really had a real Christmas. And to answer your question, I never wrote a Christmas list because there was nobody to read it. Not even an imaginary Santa Claus." She confessed sadly and Morgan leant in closer.

"Emily…" He began compassion written all over his face. "I'm…" He wanted to say how sorry he was that she had never had the chance to believe in Santa Claus or to experience the excitement of trying to get him while he was putting the gifts under the tree, but he changed his mind. Emily probably didn't want to hear any of it. "What do you want for Christmas?" He asked her at last and was given a grateful smile in return. It must have been the first time that somebody had asked her that.

"Well, even Santa can't get me what I want for Christmas." She answered with a sad smile then stood up and with an "Excuse me." She quickly left Morgan and the conversation, too.

Morgan leant back in his seat with a deep frown on his face, which disappeared after a while, though. Emily told him that she had never really had a real Christmas. Well, this year he would show her what real Christmas was about. After all, it was the least he could give to the woman he loved…

**TBC**

_Well, here is my contribution to this year's Christmas! I hope you like it__ so far!_


	2. It's Not Christmas

**The Christmas List**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

_Thanks for the reviews, Guys. I really loved them!!!_

_**Chapter 2:**__** It's not Christmas!**_

_24__th__ December_

Morgan greeted Emily with a huge grin when she finally opened the door in her PJs which were at least two sizes too big for her.

"Good morning, Sunshine! Can I come in?" Well, he not exactly waited for an answer. He had been inside the apartment before Emily's still sleeping mind could process the meaning of his individual words, not to mention putting them together into a whole sentence.

"What the hell are doing here?" She finally managed to ask while she looked at Morgan through her half closed eyes. She seemed completely at loss and Morgan couldn't help stepping closer to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Come on, Princess. It's Christmas!" He informed her cheerfully while holding her close to him. Emily didn't say anything for a while then looked up at him with confused eyes.

"It's not Christmas." She stated then extracted herself from Morgan's arm and started towards her bedroom. "Leave me alone. I'm going back to bed."

Morgan just laughed at her retreating form and, after shedding off his coat, he went after her. On his way towards her bedroom, he took a look at her apartment.

"Wow, Girl!" He exclaimed laughing. "You're really not sporting the Christmas spirit, are you?" But that was why he was there. He wanted her to celebrate Christmas… and he wanted her to celebrate it with him. "Alright, Emi… ly..." He started when he reached her room but was cut short when couldn't find her in the room. After a few seconds he realized that the huge pile of blankets and pillows was Emily. He sat down on the bed. "Hey, Emily. I'm here to celebrate Christmas and believe me, there are a lot of things to do. So get your butt out of bed so we can get started." He told her enthusiastically.

"I told you, it's not Christmas. Go home." She mumbled into her pillow then she buried herself even deeper into her warm bed. After all it was only seven in the morning.

"Oh, no, Emily. I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine with me." She mumbled again. "Feel yourself at home."

Morgan raised his eyebrows then decided that he could do that. So he took off his shoes and lied down on the bed next to Emily. He could wait till she was up.

It wasn't until around nine o'clock when Emily finally began to stir. Morgan didn't complain, though. He enjoyed this little quiet time with her, even though she was fast asleep.

"You really want to spend Christmas with me?" He finally heard her from under the blankets and when he looked down, he could only see her face.

"Is that so wrong?" He smiled down at her affectionately.

"No. Not at all." She regarded him with sleepy eyes and a small smile then narrowed her eyes in deep contemplation. "But you do know that it's not Christmas yet, don't you?"

"You've told me so." Morgan laughed out at her persistence on the topic. "Twice, actually. But let me share a secret with you. We, Morgans, always celebrate on the 24th. You know… decorating the Christmas tree… big family dinner and all… So are you ready for the Christmas experience?"

A huge sleepy smile appeared on Emily's face.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be out."

"Alright. I'm making coffee." With that he kissed her forehead then left the room leaving a stunned Emily behind.

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading! And happy holidays!!!_


	3. What Should I Write on that Paper?

**The Christmas List**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

_Hey, I've just been out building a snowman with my brother and his girlfriend. Too bad that the snow wouldn't stick together… In the end we built a volcano…_

_Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Chapt**__**er 3: What Should I Write on that Paper?**_

By the time Emily appeared in the kitchen, Morgan had not only managed to make the coffee but to prepare a little breakfast, too. As he looked up, he couldn't help being surprised. Emily looked as fresh and neat as ever.

"Hey, breakfast is ready." He told her smiling and pulled out a chair for her excitedly. Emily gave him a warm smile as she sat down and examined the pancakes on her plate. "Dug in! And don't worry, it's really good."

They ate in silence for a while but finally Emily's curiosity took the better of her.

"So, what are we going to do?" She looked at Morgan with sparkling eyes.

"Well…" He began as he stood up to put his plate away. "We do what you should have done a couple of weeks ago." Emily was just staring at him blankly not really understanding him. Morgan gave her a secretive smile then went to his beg and returned with a pen and a piece of paper. Seeing this, Emily shook her head disbelievingly.

"You are just kidding me, right?" But when Morgan took her plate and put the paper and the pen on the place of it, she had to realize that he was serious about it.

"Come on, Princess, write down your Christmas list!"

"No way, Derek!" She pushed the paper away from her but Morgan pushed it right back. "No." Morgan chuckled at her childish stubbornness. "It's childish. And besides, what should I write on that paper? That I want some time to myself? Or that I want people to stop killing each other? Or that I want my washing-machine to work again or that I want yo…" Here she stopped abruptly. "That's just stupid." With that she stood up quickly and turned away from Morgan.

He stood up, too, and went to stand right behind her.

"Hey, Emily." He told her gently. He didn't want to push her but he really wanted her to have a real Christmas and it definitely begins with a Christmas list, especially if you had never written one as a child. "How about we both write a list?"

There was silence for a little while then Emily sighed and turned to face Morgan. There was a small smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a nuisance. You are sacrificing your own Christmas just to make me celebrate it then I go all jerky on you." Morgan gave her a smile then pulled her into his arms.

"Jerky, Emily? Really?" He laughed wholeheartedly and felt Emily burying her face into his chest. "I'm not sacrificing anything. I want to celebrate with you so… come on, let's write that list, shall we?"

They tore the paper into two and got another pen then sat down and began to work on their Christmas lists. After they had finished writing, they folded the paper. That was when something occurred to Emily and she looked at Morgan confused.

"Why have we written it when nobody will read it?" At that Morgan stretched out his hand asking for Emily's list.

"Keep dreaming, Hot Stuff! You'll never read this list." She told him smiling using Garcia's nickname for him then, as if emphasizing her point, she stuffed the paper into her pocket.

"Alright then, you'll never see mine, either." He huffed thinking up plans how to get hold of that list.

"I think I can live with that." She told him sarcastically then quickly changed the subject. "So, what are we doing now?"

"Well, I presume you don't have a tree, do you?" Emily just shook her head.

"Then we start there. Come on!" He stood up and quickly grabbed his coat. His heart warmed at the sight of Emily's eyes light up with excitement and within moments they were out of the door to get a tree for Emily.

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading!__ And as always, many thanks for the reviews!!!_


	4. That's the Mistletoe for You, Kids

**The Christmas List**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

_Thanks again for all the reviews! And 4Mim, here is the mistletoe! :-)_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 4**__**: That's the Mistletoe for you, Kids**_

Morgan was standing mesmerized in the gently falling snow. He just couldn't take his eyes off of the sight in front of him. There was Emily standing in front of a tree looking up at it with big wondering eyes. She was simply beautiful in the snowfall with her browns eyes shining with joy and with her cheeks reddened by the cold weather.

She had been standing like that for at least ten minutes occasionally tilting her head to one side then to the other as if she had been contemplating something very serious.

"That's huge!" She finally tore her eyes away from the tree and looked at Morgan with smiling eyes. "I'm not even sure that it'll fit into my apartment."

"Oh, I'm sure it will. So? What do you say?" She didn't say anything just nodded. That was enough for Morgan so he quickly grabbed her hand and led her to the stall by the entrance.

"Excuse me, Sir." Morgan tried to get the old man's attention, who was muttering to himself while trying very hard to find something under his desk.

"Ah! Finally!" The man emerged from under the desk with some difficulty but with a satisfied grin on his face. "Oh… Merry Christmas, Kids." He told the pair of profilers cheerfully, who looked at each other surprised as soon as they had taken in the old man's appearance. If they hadn't known better, he could have been Santa Claus himself.

"Merry Christmas!" They replied in union turning back to the man.

"Ha-ha-ha… Don't look at me like that. I'm not him."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You are not the firsts. Anyway… what can I do for you, Kiddos?"

"We'd like to buy a tree." Emily answered quickly. The old man gave her a large grin while Morgan just shook his head at her excitement.

"And which one would you like, Sweetheart?"

"That one." Emily pointed at the tree beaming.

It wasn't long before they had managed to pack up the tree and put it on the top of Morgan's car. They went back to the stall to pay but the old man instead of going behind his desk, grabbed the ladder from behind the stall then, after placing it in front of the stall and grabbing something from his desk, climbed up on it and began to fiddle with it up there. The two profilers looked up at him puzzled.

"Can we help you, Sir?" Morgan asked politely.

"Don't worry about it, Son. I'm already done." And with that he climbed down and stood behind his desk smiling to himself.

Emily and Morgan looked at each other with raised eyebrows then stepped closer to the stall. The old man didn't say anything, though. He just stood there with his arms crossed on his chest and looking at the couple as if he had been waiting for something. There was something in the man's look that made Morgan look up and that was when he saw it.

"Oh, man, come on…" He looked at the now smirking old man.

"What?" Emily looked at Morgan questioningly but it wasn't Morgan who answered her.

"That's the mistletoe for you, Kids." The old man winked at them and Morgan looked down at Emily trapped. He wasn't exactly about to kiss her. He so wanted to, though. But it turned out that he had no choice whatsoever in the matter as Emily smiled at him then stepped closer and place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Derek." She told him smiling which made Morgan smile back at her.

"Merry Christmas, Princess."

**TBC**

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. It's So Difficult to Set Up a Tree

**The Christmas List**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Here is the next chapter! Thanks for staying with me and thanks for the reviews, too. They always make me happy!_

_**Chapter 5: **__**It's So Difficult to Set Up a Tree**_

"Alright, almost there. Just a little to the left… a little more… a little more… I said just a little more, Derek… now to the right…" Emily was standing by the door of the living room instructing Morgan, who was on his hands and knees under the tree. In the last half an hour or so they had been trying to make the tree stand straight in its support but so far without any success.

Morgan's back started to hurt after the first fifteen minutes but he was sure that it was worth any pain just to hear Emily laugh so happily.

"…no… it's too much, Derek… I can't believe that it's so difficult to set up a tree!"

"Alright, Emily, that's it." Morgan spoke from under the tree. "It's your turn. Maybe you can do better."

"Oh, no, Mister. Just because you want to stare at my butt, I won't crawl under that tree!" Emily laughed merrily. Morgan crawled out from under the tree and gave Emily an amused look at which Emily's laugh ceased abruptly.

"Look, who's talking there?! I hope that I've not spent all that time under the tree just because your eyes couldn't stop admiring my…"

"You know what?" Emily quickly cut him off. She seemed so embarrassed by her slip of the tongue. "I'll do it. Scoop over!"

"Alright, I'd really like to see your…" Here Emily raised her eyebrows bemused and Morgan gave her a mischievous smile. "…your technique, Emily. You can't believe that it's so difficult so let's see what you'll do." With that Morgan stood up from the floor to give Emily some room, however, before Emily could have scooped down, Morgan grabbed her waist from behind.

"Just for your information, I can feast my eyes on your six whenever I want." He whispered into her ear in a husky voice then let her go and went to the door with a smug expression on his face to have a good look at the tree… and other things. All the while Emily climbed under the tree very self-consciously.

With Emily under the tree and Morgan giving the instructions, it seemed that setting up the tree hadn't been such an impossible task after all. The decoration was a totally different matter, though. After the initial disappointment of Emily when she realized that she hadn't got any decoration for the tree, and Morgan's saving the day by running down to his car and fetching his decorations, the duo proved to be quite counterproductive. Well, the fact that the profilers spent most of the time laughing and joking around might have had something to do with the fact that it was well after noon by the time they had managed to decorate the tree.

"It's perfect!" Emily told in awe looking at the now glowing Christmas tree and when she turned to look at Morgan, she was taken aback. He wasn't looking at the Christmas tree. No, he was watching her. And he was doing so with such an intense gaze that Emily's breath was caught in her throat.

Morgan, on the other hand, not for the first time that day, found himself completely mesmerized by the woman next to him. Emily seemed almost ethereal in the golden light of the Christmas tree and he felt an unexplainable urge to touch her, to make sure that she was real. He took a little step closer and slowly, almost carefully, lifted up his hand to touch her cheek. But it wasn't enough for him just to touch her. He wanted more… he leant closer and he could see Emily slowly closing her eyes… he could feel her breath… their noses almost touched… then his phone began to ring.

The moment was broken. He sighed heavily and disappointed as he let his forehead lean against Emily's, who, on the other and, was trying very hard not to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" He asked her clearly frustrated about the missed opportunity and obviously not finding it funny at all.

"Sorry." Emily told him snickering while lifting up her head to look at him. "But 'Frosty, the snowman'?" She asked with raised eyebrows referring to Morgan's choice of a ring tone, which was still persistent in his pocket.

"I like it." Morgan offered in his defense shrugging then stepped back a little and answered his phone. Emily watched as a wide smile appeared on his face as he greeted his mother and when finally Morgan turned his back on her, she sighed sadly wishing for a family like the Morgans.

**TBC**


	6. Cpt Picard Is So Hot in That Nightgown

**The Christmas List**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

_**Chapter 6: Captain Pic**__**ard Is So Hot in That Nightgown**_

"You know, I really don't think that it should look like this." Emily told Morgan with a frown looking down at the bowl in front of her and poking its content with a wooden spoon as if it had been a toad. Morgan put down the apple he was just peeling and stepped next to her to look into the bowl. He smiled a little and put his hand on the small of her back.

"You know Emily, you're right." He said cheekily and Emily groaned in frustration. She so wanted to do it. After all they were jus making brownies. It couldn't be that difficult, right? "But don't worry, Princess. You had probably just put the flour in too early. First you should beat the eggs and the sugar together."

"Yeah, Mr. Smartass. And you couldn't tell me this before because?"

"Well, that's obvious that you never mix the egg and the flour fir…" He began to say but after he had noticed Emily's not too pleased look, he quickly shut up. "You know what? I'll do this and you can go to peel the apples."

"Of course." Emily scoffed. "I'll do this. I can do this." She insisted and began to stir the content of the bowl determinedly. Morgan just shook his head on her stubbornness then put a little kiss on her temple and went back peeling the apples.

The look on Emily's face when she took the brownies out of the oven was priceless. She was so proud of her handy work that nothing on Earth could have made her grin vanished from her face. And Morgan was so proud of her.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally left the kitchen. Everything was ready for dinner so they had a little time to rest.

They didn't talk about their almost kiss but there was a definite change in their behavior since then. The atmosphere around them became more intimate so it didn't surprise either of them when Emily snuggled up close to Morgan on the couch after they had decided on watching TV. And it was just as natural for them that Morgan put his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer.

"Stop there!" Emily exclaimed suddenly. Morgan was surfing the channels for something to watch so far without any luck. "Go back. I want to watch this movie." Morgan did as Emily told him and they both settled down to watch the movie. However, Morgan hadn't got the faintest idea what they were watching. When he realized what was on the TV, a smile appeared on his face and he looked down at Emily.

"A Christmas Carol?" Well, despite not celebrating the holidays, she certainly knew what to watch at Christmas. Emily just shrugged at his question her eyes not leaving the screen.

"I always read that novel at Christmas." She smiled at her memories a little but Morgan noticed that her smile was sad. "On Christmas Days I used to sit down by the tree and read the book. It was so… peaceful. My parents usually slept in on that day because they always had some function the day before so I was all alone. All my presents were around me but I never touched them till I finished the book. I think mostly because by that time my parents had woken up, too. Not as if they would have sat down next to me while I was opening them." Here she let out a heavy sigh and looked up at Morgan. "You know, I doubt that they ever knew what I got for Christmas. They must have had more important things to do than to buy me anything. I bet it was much easier to make somebody do the shopping for them." There was a long silence after Emily had finished her reminiscence. She was staring at the TV while Morgan was looking at Emily. But all of a sudden the gloomy atmosphere of the room disappeared as a large smile appeared on Emily's face.

"You know, this is my favorite adaptation of the book." She informed Morgan merrily without any trace of her previous sadness. He couldn't help wondering how she could change her mood so fast. But that wasn't that important after all, all that mattered was that the joyful spark had returned to her eyes. And it made Morgan smile, too.

"Captain Picard is so hot in that nightgown." Emily stated looking at Morgan excitedly as if she had been waiting for his approval. Morgan laughed out loud and pulled Emily closer.

"Of course, my little nerd, of course."

**TBC**

_Well, what could I say? I love _A Christmas Carol_ with Patrick Stewart... :-D_

_Merry Christmas, Everyone!!!_


	7. Santa Sure Knows His Job

**The Christmas List**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Well, here is the last chapter. Thanks for reading this story and sending me reviews. That was my Christmas gift from you! And what a gift!!! Thank you!_

_Sorry for the mistakes. I think there are quite plenty of them throughout the story…_

_**C**__**hapter 7: Santa Sure Knows His Job**_

Morgan and Emily were sitting by the table over the remains of their dinner. Emily felt that she had never eaten so much food before and she kept complaining about the size of her jeans. She went so far that she unbuttoned her jeans just to make herself feel just a little bit more comfortable. Of course, Morgan couldn't leave this event without any comments which left Emily bright red.

By the time they had finished their coffee, Morgan noticed that Emily's eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier with every passing second. He smiled gently at the woman sitting across from him and after her eyes had closed completely, he remained sitting by the table just watching her. But then he remembered that he had still much to do so he stood up silently and went to the front door.

Emily awoke at the sound of music. A little smile appeared on her face but when she had realized that she was technically lying on the dinner table, she shot up in her chair and looked around. When her eyes settled on Morgan standing in the door leaning to the doorframe with a huge grin on his face, she blushed embarrassed.

"Please, tell me that I haven't just fallen asleep on you." She pleaded. Morgan's grin, which had become even larger, told her everything. "I'm so sorry, Derek."

"Don't be." He told her then started towards her. "Come, dance with me."

Emily reluctantly reached for his outstretched hand and Morgan pulled her into his arms. They began swaying to the music slowly enjoying the moment. They were so lost in each others' eyes that they didn't even notice when the music changed. They just danced… and slowly they stopped. By that time their faces had become so close that, when their lips finally met, it seemed that it had happened without any movement.

After they had separated, they remained close to each other with their foreheads touching.

"Thank you." Emily whispered.

"For what?" Morgan chuckled slightly, holding Emily close. "For kissing you? Because I can do that again. You don't even have to ask."

Emily giggled in Morgan's arms, which Morgan found completely cute, then lifted up her head and put a little kiss on his lips.

"Yes and no." She answered cryptically. "Thank you for giving me a real Christmas, Derek. It means so much to me."

"You are welcome, Em." He answered seriously but his smile was quick to return. "But it's not over yet. Come on, I have a feeling that Santa's been here already."

Emily just furrowed her brows not really understanding what Morgan was talking about, but let him guide her into the living room. She gasped in surprise when they reached the door. She was vaguely aware of Morgan's arms sneaking around her waist from behind and him pulling her against him, but all of her attention was focused on the brightly lit tree and the presents under it.

"So, Princess, what do you say?" Morgan asked a still stunned Emily. It made him indescribably happy simply just to see Emily being happy. It made his heart swell when Emily's eyes light up with joy and childish excitement. For him, it was the perfect Christmas gift. "Are you ready to tear open your presents?"

Emily turned in his arms and Morgan had to frown at the look on Emily's face.

"But I… we've already exchanged presents." Emily tried to explain the reason of her confusion and embarrassment. "I don't have anything for you."

"Don't worry about it Emily." Morgan began gently. "You've already given me more than I had hoped for." And to emphasize his point, he kissed her. In return, Emily gave him a huge smile then quickly made her way to the tree. She stopped in front of the tree, though, regarding the presents unsurely.

"Would you sit with me?" She turned to Morgan, who was close behind, still quite uncertain of the situation.

Morgan gave her a reassuring smile and sat down on the floor pulling Emily with him. They spent the next hour or so opening presents. The papers and boxes didn't hide big things. It seemed that Morgan had made great efforts to get all of the things that fell into the "clichéd Christmas gifts" category, but Emily couldn't be happier. She had a great time tearing the papers from the presents and she entertained herself by making comments on Morgan's wrapping techniques and his matching skills of wrapping paper and ribbons. It was definitely the ribbons, though, which she liked the most. They were so ridiculously colored and so ill-proportionately big that every time she got a new present into her hand, she began to laugh.

She was in the middle of opening presents when Morgan finally made a comment of her being rude with him and his ribbons and made a great show of huffing. When Emily still couldn't stop laughing, he claimed, in his defense, that he had had to buy those ribbons simply because they had seemed so sad in the store. Emily had to concur but she added with a deadly serious face that they definitely look joyous on her presents. Then she grabbed the biggest and most colorful one from the floor and placed it on Morgan's head claiming that now Morgan's ribbon must be the most joyful one.

"That means that I'm your present, too?" Morgan asked with the ribbon still on his head and Emily suddenly stopped laughing and looked at the man next to her in awe.

"Wow." That was all she could say but finally she managed to elaborate. "Santa sure knows his job." She told Morgan, who was giving her a funny look. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out something.

Morgan quickly realized that it was her Christmas list, which he hadn't been allowed to see but now she was holding it out for him to take. He reached for it then folded it out. A huge smile appeared on his face and he looked back at her questioningly. Emily just nodded in confirmation then grabbed his T-shirt to pull him closer and kissed him soundly. The ribbon fell down from Morgan's head and took its place among the other discarded ribbons. When they separated the grin on Emily's face matched the one on Morgan's.

"I've just got what was on the top of my list." She beamed then a thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

"What's it, Princess." Morgan asked concerned.

"Does it mean that you'll fix my washing-machine, too?" She asked hopefully looking at Morgan with big eyes.

Morgan laughed wholeheartedly and pulled Emily into his arms.

"Of course, Emily. Of course." After all, it was the second thing on her Christmas list after him.

**THE END**

_Happy New Year!!!_


End file.
